Secret Land
by Animefan1900
Summary: Kai lives his life as a merman with other mermen and mermaids. Royal family doesn't allow anyone to go to surface and if they find out someone swimming to surface, they get punished. Tyson is part of research group which studies sea creatures and sea plants. What happens when Tyson meets Kai? And why they find dead sea animals on the beach?
1. Mythical Creature

_Here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Mythical Creature

'Tyson! Are you c... What happened in here?' Max appeared on the door and saw Tyson's room in complete mess.

'Sorry about this. I'm looking for my notebook. Since we are going to study a new sea,' Tyson threw books and papers from his bag to floor without looking where they flew.

'You really like studying the sea. Don't forget your waterproof camera. My mom and Emily are waiting outside. Why do you look for them anyway?' Max wondered.

'Stupid school work. I thought about writing about the sea. Don't know what though... Ah! Found it!' Tyson grabbed a black notebook and a camera, which were under his clothes on the floor.'

And that's why you do your homework in time. Besides you should organize you stuff, for real,' Max chuckled.

'Don't start with that again. I don't like homework... or cleaning,' Tyson sighed.

Max rolled his eyes laughing: 'Yeah, I know. Let's go.' Tyson followed Max outside and saw a black van on the sidewalk.

'You took your time,' Emily smirked.

'Shut your mouth, Let's go!' Tyson sat next to Max in the back seat as Judy, known as Max's mother, drive towards the beautiful and blue ocean.

 _'This is going to be a great day,'_ Tyson thought to himself. He had really good feeling about this.

* * *

Under tens of thousands of meters colourful corals and plants moved beautifully with slow motion. Different sea animals swam around when suddenly human size creature with long tail swam past them with great speed. Craps and pisces hid in corals.

 _'Where is he?'_ Ray thought. He had vine red tail and end of the tail was wide and dark red. He wore white sleeveless shirt and golden bracelets around both wrists.

'Kai! Where are you?' Ray yelled again. Ray swam further down near the big rocks and immediately saw his long time friend. His tail was wider than anyone else's and dark blue which slowly changes to black towards the end of tail. Since he has big tail, it's strong as well. Kai was the fastest swimming mermen in the world basically. Ray watched Kai for a while before swimming behind him.

'What are you doing?' Ray asked. Kai startled and quickly turned around. He wore his usual sleeveless black and tight top and black gloves and bracelets around both wrists like Ray's, except they were silver.

'None of your business,' Kai stated firmly. Ray saw a sharp rock in his right hand. Gazing behind Kai he saw marks on big rock.

'Don't think you can fool me. You were drawing, weren't you?' Ray giggled.

'Why are you here anyway?' Kai turned around and began to hit rocks against each other.

'I think you know why. All the mermaids and mermen have to be at the King's party. It's his daughter's birthday,' Ray sighed. He knew Kai hated parties like glue.

'Forget it. I won't go to some spoiled brat's party,' Kai glanced behind him and only with one move Kai swam a long way. Ray quickly followed with four moves. Sometimes when Kai made one, Ray had to do four or five.

'Only a little while Kai. You know you can't disobey the King. I know you don't want or like it but...' Ray tried to explain. Kai stopped sighing as he closed his eyes shut.

'Alright, I come. BUT only for little while,' Kai finally said swimming towards the town.

'At least you come but wait for me. I can't swim as fast as you,' Ray said and swam behind Kai.

* * *

The black van parked near the beach. Tyson immediately got out and ran to the beach.

'Wait up Tyson!' Max yelled.

'No can do! Let's go!' Tyson shouted back.

'We have to get equipment out first and Eddy is coming any minute now. Just wait a little longer,' Max stated.

Tyson stopped with annoyed face: 'Why do I have to wait him?'

'Because he is the one who can use a diving equipment if you want to dive. But if you won't then go ahead,' Emily yelled. Tyson sighed deeply and walked back to them. Even though he could just write and take pictures in shore and in low water, the most beautiful corals were located underwater and there was only one way to get there.

Just when they were finished with unpacking Eddy arrived from the buss. Like Tyson and Emily he couldn't drive yet. Tyson didn't wait for Eddy coming closer.

'Let's go Eddy! I want to take pictures!' Tyson yelled when Tyson hit behind his head.

'Hold your horses. We have lot of stuff to do before our own projects,' Max recalled. Tyson groaned loudly and dat on the ground.

'Why can't I go on my own? I never do those projects anyway,' Tyson complained.

'Mom?' Max asked since she was in charge of the projects.

'Okay, go. We catch up with you later but be careful if ypu decide to dive,' Judy smiled.

'Thank you! See you later!' Tyson hugged Judy before running to the beach.

'Seriously Judy? He needs to do the work too,' Emily snarled.

'Oh come on Emily. Besides we don't have to listen to his complaints every minute,' Eddy laughed.

'That's true,' Emily stated without emotion in her voice and walked to Judy. Eddy and Max followed her close behind.

* * *

The palace was a huge and tall bulding with thousands of rooms inside. Gurads were standing at the door and mermen and mermaids swam past them with happy smile and presents.

'Others are already inside,' Ray said and swam ahead. Kai had slowed down and was right behind Ray. Swimming past the guards he got all the stares. Why? Because of his tail and face apparently. He had four blue marks on hos cheeks and brown eyes with blue and grey hair. Ray had black but long hair and yellow eyes. Kai sighed. Princess was the first reason why he didn't want to come and the second... he did not want other mermen and mermaids looking at him for any reason.

The ball room was big and full of mermaids. Mermen were drinking coctails and many other drinks. Ray swam towards small boy. Kai knew exactly who it was.

 _'This is just great,'_ Kai thought as he swam to them. Kai watched the smallest merman swim fast around Ray happily. He was Kevin. While Kai's tail was the biggest Kevin's were the smallest. But instead of strong moves Kevin used fast moves: one move per half a second. Kevin had a dark green hair and a light green tail as well as dark violet t-shirt. Others were Michael, Steve, Hilary and Gary. Rose swam a liitle further than them but she was with Ethan as always. Kai could also see Rose's mother Charlotte as well.

As Kai moved closer to Ray's group Kevin quickly began to swim around him too.

'Hey Kai! Long time no see!' Kevin spoke as fast as he swam.

'How many times I have to tell you? SLOW DOWN,' Kai closed his eyes grabbing Kevin tail stopping his swimming.

'Take it easy man! I am so excited!' Kevin laughed.

'We know that but Kai is right,' Michael said. He had dark orange tail, red-brown hair, yellow short and blue vest.

'By the way Kai. You and Ray missed King's speech,' Michael continued.

'Was there something interesting this time?' Ray spoke. Steven, Hilary and Gary came right behind him.

'King wants to see with Kai and Ray,' Hilary said. Her brown hair and bright white tail always turned boys' and men's heads, except Kai's. He wasn't interested at all. Hilary annoyed him every single time they met.

'Don't pull me tail. Why would he?' Kai snarled.

'It's true Kai. I can back that up,' Steve said. He had a green hair, a dark brown tail and sleeveless dark red top.

'Gary can do, right? Where did you go?' Steve asked. Gary was next to food table. Gary had black hair, bright red tail and green loose top.

'Oh man. Anyway, King is in his seat as Queen and Princess. They are waiting for you. King did say that you can go to them when you want but it has to happen before you leave or party is over,' Steve said before swimming to Gary to pull him away from the food with Michael.

'Why don't you go right now? Then it's over,' Hilary smirked. Kai growled under his breath and immediately swam away from her and the Royal's seats.

'Why do you do that? You are obviously annoying him in purpose,' Ray asked.

'Because it's fun. Besides he has to learn to listen to all kinds of mermen and mermaids,' she smiled. Ray narrowed his eyes at her.

'Why is that?' Ray asked.

'Because if he insults anyone in here, he is in trouble,' Rose had swam to Ray when she noticed Hilary. Rose had dark pink tail with very long black hair with violet eyes and a tight black top. She and Hilary were like the best of friends.

'I know that and he knows that too but listen to other mermaids and mermen. In your dreams. It's either you or King who have something in their sleeves,' Ray said before swimming away from the girls as Ethan swam to girls. He had dark but bright green tail, a loose tank top and brown hair with grey eyes.

* * *

After fighting against the diving suit Tyson was swimming near the corals. They were so beautiful that it hurt to see humans destroying it. Tyson took far away and very close pictures while in the mean time Eddy was taking samples. In an hour their air supply was low. Both boys surfaced and saw Emily, Max and Judy at the beach.

'It looks like you are done,' Emily sneered.

'For a moment yes. Now I have to and write that essay thing,' Tyson ran to the big rocks and sat down. He could see others and they him but not clearly. Tyson opened his book, took his pencil and started to write first. After that he could draw and examine his pictures.

* * *

Ray finally found Kai near the wall. Swimming to him Ray quickly grabbed his arm.

'Before you say anything I will tell you this. Let's go see the King and then you can leave,' Ray said.

'Fine,' Kai sighed and yanked his hand away.

* * *

'Your highness, two mermen are coming,' guard said. King nodded and glanced at her daughter, Princess Lisa. She had light pink tail with red dress and long blond hair with silver eyes. King moved his eyes to two mermen arriving.

'King Henry and Queen Elisabeth. They are Ray and Kai,' guard introduced. King had dark silver tail and queen had violet tail.

'Welcome to the party. I hope you enjoy it,' King said. Merman with black hair bowed little bit with small smile but merman with grey and blue hair didn't move and kept his eyes closed.

'Yes we are and we are horoured to be here,' Ray said. He elbowed Kai who grunted.

'Hn,' was only answer.

'Sorry about this,' Ray apologized.

'Don't worry about it. I have heard about Kai and his... behavior,' King smiled. As mermen left Princess was blushing.

'I think you like him,' Queed said.

'Yes, I love his beautiful tail. I heard that everyone in the kingdom admire it. I want Kai to be mine,' Princess said.

'Okay. I will see that he becomes yours,' King said as he saw Kai leave the palace.

* * *

Kai swam as fast as he could. He wanted out of the palace. Ray might not have noticed but Princess was giving him a look.

'So that's why King wanted to see every mermen. To get a spouse to his 'beloved' daughter and she probably wants me. Forget it!' Kai thought angrily. He didn't even watch where he was swimming until he hit something.

'What the hell?' Kai snarled as he saw big rock wall. Watching up Kai saw light. Without thinking Kai swam up and it took over ten minutes to arrive to edge. Kai immediately saw dead corals and sand.

'What is this?' Kai touched the corals. Suddenly he saw a net and... fish stuck in it. It went up and dissappeared. Kai swam towards but stayed behind the rocks. He wouldn't want to get stuck. When he arrived to scene Kai's eyes widened. There was big white thing floating and it moved ahead. Kai began to follow it slowly. In two minutes thing stopped and stayed still for a long time. Kai stayed behind the rocks and watched everything closely. He didn't notice a rope in the water and circulate around his tail until it tightened around his tail and began to tug towards the low water.

'What?' Kai said as he tried to swim away but couldn't.

* * *

Judy and Emily were done with fishing and had asked Tyson to take rope out of water.

'Why do I have to do this?' Tyson wondered.

'Come to the house near the van when you are done!' Max yelled.

'Yeah, yeah!' Tyson yelled as he grabbed the rope. There was a box end of it and hopefully craps or something. Immediately Tyson noticed that rope was either stuck or something was stuck on it. Tyson pulled hardly and felt something tuggin it.

 _'Great! Some bog fish probably,'_ Tyson thought when he pulled again.

'What is...' Tyson began when he gasped. The rope was around big black and dark blue tail but that didn't make him gasp. It was... FISH with human hands and head.

'What are you?' Tyson said to himself before he noticed angry but terrified eyes. Tyson tied the rope to rock and took his knife. Boy with tail began to struggle again.

'Hey! Take it easy. I won't hurt you. I promise,' Tyson lifted his hands up. Boy calmed down but kept his eyes on Tyson. Slowly Tyson took his shoes of and stepped in water. Carefully he took a hold of the rope and brought the knife closer. With one move Tyson cut the rope. Before he could say or do anything boy swam away.

'I think that he is... mermen!' Tyson laughed. He was really happy.

 _'I hope we meet again,'_ Tyson thought as he left.

* * *

Kai swam behind the rocks panting. That was a human. He had seen a fricking human. Quickly Kai swam to the edge and down. With an half an hour Kai saw the village and the palace again. Without stopping Kai went home locked the door.

'What is wrong with me?' Kai thought.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed it! Review and see ya next time :)))_


	2. Blackmail

_Finally! Sorry for the wait and thank you Little A Granger and CRSWoodferns for reviewing and following! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

* * *

Chapter 2: Blackmail

Ray was with others swimming next to different shops when Ray saw Kai swam fast but he disappeared behind the corner.  
 _'Kai must be going home but why is he in such a hurry?'_ Ray thought. He decided to follow him.  
'Ray? Where are you going?' Michael asked.  
'Well... I have to check something,' Ray said before swimming of.  
'Let's just go already,' Hilary said as everyone followed her.

* * *

Kai kept his head against the door. After few minutes he had calmed down. Just then someone knocked on the door.  
'Who is it?' Kai asked quietly.  
'It's Ray,' was answer. Kai sighed closing his eyes.  
'Open the door,' Ray begged. Slowly opening it Kai saw Ray with concerned eyes.  
'What happened? I know already it's not about Hilary since it was over an half hour ago,' Ray closed the front door.  
'It doesn't concern you,' Kai grunted.  
'Not this again Kai. We are friends, aren't we?' Ray said. Kai moved slowly towards the dark blue bed.  
'If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to be in trouble with our 'royalty'. I went to surface,' Kai said.  
'WHAT?' Ray yelled.  
'Shut up! It wasn't on purpose. I didn't watch where I was going! I just swam and before I knew it, I was near this huge cliff or something. I swam up and... Anyway, I came back,' Kai snarled.  
'Did humans see you?' Ray immediately asked. Kai looked away.  
'Oh god! They did!' Ray shouted.  
'Only one but not on purpose either. My tail got stuck in some rope and human pulled me up,' Kai was really angry. Ray gazed at Kai's tail but didn't see rope marks.  
'Human didn't hurt me. Okay?' Was there anything else?' Kai wasn't able to hold his anger any more.  
'Take it easy. I won't tell anyone. I promise. And I have to leave now since others are waiting,' Ray left Kai alone in the quiet house. They didn't notice eyes watching and ears listening to them.

* * *

Mermaid saw how Ray left his friend's house. Suddenly her clamshell rang.  
'Hello,' she asked.  
 _'Hi Rose. Where did you disappear to?'_ Hilary asked.  
'I followed Ray and heard something interesting,' Rose said as she quickly swam towards others as Ray did.  
 _'I bet he talked to Kai, right? What did you hear?'_ Hilary asked.  
'Shortly, Kai went to surface,' Rose smirked.  
 _'Seriously? He broke really important rule. If he met human, then it's really violating the rule... Why did you tell me this?'_ Hilary asked.  
'I thought you would find some use for it,' Rose said.  
 _'Oh... and I already might know what. This is going to be fun,'_ Hikary laughed.  
'Good. I'm almost there by the way,' Rose noted before she closed the cell and continued her way.

* * *

'What took you so long Ray?!' Kevin yelled.  
'Sorry about this. Let's go have some fun,' Ray said before he noticed Hilary staying away from others. She turned as Rose arrived.  
'Where did she went?' Ray asked.  
'Bathroom to fix my nose if you know what I mean, boy,' Rose laughed. Ray shook his head annoyed.  
'Sorry guys, my mother called and I have to go now,' she said before swimming towards the palace.  
'That's sad but let's go to the movies,' Kevin pulled Ray's and Steve arms.

* * *

Party in the palace was over and housemaids were cleaning the huge room. King and Queen watched their daughter thinking.  
'Do you know who you want?' King asked.  
'I know it for sure. That merman with the biggest and the most beautiful tail,' Lisa said.  
'Kai Hiwatari,' Queen said.  
'No matter what anyone says, I want him. No one else,' Lisa said firmly.  
'We shall take care of it,' King said as his daughter left smiling.  
'Darling?' Queen said.  
'Yes, Elisabeth,' Henry said.  
'How are we going to... marry our daughter with Kai Hiwatari? We both know that he doesn't want that and he is really stubborn,' she explained.  
'Your highness! Mermaid wants to see you,' guard said.  
'Let her in,' he said. Girl with brown hair and white tail arrived.  
'My name is Hilary. I'm sorry but I heard your talking... I think I can help with you that,' Hilary bowed.  
'How?' King asked interested.  
'Every mermen and mermaid know that you are really proud about your kingdom and you won't tolerate someone breaking the rules,' Hilary started. King's and Queen's expressions changed.  
'Are you saying that Kai Hiwatari broke rules?' King asked.  
'Yes. My friend heard him talking about it with Ray Kon. Kai went to surface on purpose and met human face to face,' Hilary continued.  
'What?! Kai must be...' King started when Queen stopped him.  
'Let her finish,' she said. King nodded.  
'I know it would bring shame towards you. All citizens would start breaking rules if they hear about this. So, I suggest something. Tell Kai that he will get the worst punishment if he doesn't marry your daughter,' Hilary had evil expression on her face.  
'The worst punishment as... ruining his tail,' King smiled: 'We shall do that. Thank you Hilary for your loyalty to us.' Mermaid bowed and left. King turned to guards.  
'Bring Kai Hiwatari here,' King said and two guards left.  
'What shall we do with Ray Kon? He obviously knows Kai's treachery,' Elisabeth asked.  
'Nothing. He helps us well if Kai doesn't care about his tail,' Henry smiled.

* * *

It had been a long day for Kai. He was making his usual evening dinner. After a few more minutes he turned the stove off and placed the pot on the table. Just then he heard someone open his door without knocking.  
'Who the hell is it?' Kai growled. Before he could say anything two mermen grabbed his arms. They were two palace guards.  
'Let go of me!' Kai tried to pull away without avail. Guards suddenly stopped and turned to Kai.  
'Shut your mouth. You don't want to draw attention to yourself, do you?' guard hissed.  
'I didn't do anything!' Kai protested.  
'Are you sure about that?' other guard stated. Kai's widened with that and he stared at the guards. In no matter of minutes they had arrived at the palace. Guards let go of Kai's arms but stayed behind him.  
'Go,' guard said. Kai growled but he opened the door and immediately saw King and Queen.  
'Welcome Kai Hiwatari,' King said as Kai swam in front of them.  
'Right to the point. Do you know why you are here?' King asked. Kai kept his eyes on him.  
'Not really. Your... guards dragged me here from my home. I was just going to eat,' Kai sighed. He was angry but he had to hold his anger back. They were still royalty.  
'I think you know quite well why but I can tell you. First, I want you to marry my daughter. Let's say it's your gift to her,' Kong smirked.  
'Forget it. I won't marry your... daughter,' Kai said angrily. Who did they think who he was?  
'I think you know that I won't take no for an answer. But let me make you a deal,' King straightened and swam towards Kai with his hands behind his back.  
'Whatever deal you have in mind, forget it. I won't marry you little girl,' Kai couldn't restrain himself anymore.  
'Why don't you keep your mouth shut at the moment? I think you need to hear this before opening it again,' King said and made Kai gaze at him even more. The King bowed near Kai's face.  
'I know you broke a very important rule and you even met a human face to face,' King whispered. Kai's eyes went even wider. King pulled back.  
'Here are your two choices: One: You marry my daughter and you won't get the worst punishment or two: I will ruin your beautiful tail in front of every citizen,' King spoke.  
'It's either my tail or your kid. What do you think I will choose?' Kai hissed.  
'Oh, I know. That's why I have one other condition for you. If you marry my daughter without complaining and do what I say, I leave your friend alone. Ray, wasn't it?' King wondered at the end.  
'What?!' Kai shouted.  
'I know you told Ray about your stunt. He hasn't said anything to me or anyone else and that's why he's also... let's say... guilty. If you don't want your friend's tail be ruined besides yours, you will marry Lisa,' King swam back to his seat.  
'You can't do that to me! I did not swim to surface on purpose!' Kai protested but guards grabbed his shoulders and kept him still.  
'You won't lie to me, boy! Even if it wasn't on purpose you didn't turn back! Which is it? My daughter and whole tail or two ruined tails and shame?' King said firmly. Kai gritted his teeth.  
'Do you really want your friend's tail to be ruined because of you?' King put salt in the wounds and he didn't stop there.  
'You are good boy and you won't let your friend get hurt. Think of this for a minute. If you hadn't told him about that... human, you wouldn't be in this situation. Now, what is your decision?' King asked. Kai bowed his head slowly. Without realizing it he gazed at his tail. He didn't care about his tail and if it would get ruined, Lisa and everyone else would leave him alone but it will hurt really badly. Kai knows mermen who got their tails ruined and they never swam again. Kai wouldn't let that happen to Ray after everything he did for him. Kai lifted his head and frowned.  
'Fine. I marry your stupid kid,' Kai snarled.  
'A wise decision, Kai but one lore advice. You shall treat my child with respect. If you don't, Ray's tail gets ruined. Got it?' King said. Kai nodded with angry expression.  
'Guards! Get our daughter. She shall meet her fiancé,' King said. Kai watched guards nod and leave.

* * *

The sun had fallen and full moon was on the sky and Tyson stared at it. He just couldn't get that beautiful merman out of his head. Who was he? A knock was heard and Max opened the door.  
'Hi Max,' Tyson said slowly.  
'What's wrong?' Max asked but he didn't sound happy at all.  
'Nothing but there is something up,' Tyson turned around and saw Max's worried face.  
'Eddy checked the beach an half of hour after you came and he found over twenty dead sea lions,' Max said.  
'WHAT?!' Tyson yelled as he and Max run to Judy.  
'Do you know how did those animals die?' Tyson asked.  
'Not unfortunately but we have to get on bottom of this,' Judy said.  
'We need to make sure that there is no poison or anything else on the ocean or it will be disaster,' Tyson said. He immediately remember merman. If there was one, there must be more and they live on the ocean.  
'You are right Tyson. Let's do that immediately,' Judy picked up her phone.  
'I can't believe it. Tyson has brains,' Emily laughed. Tyson frowned deeply.  
'Stop it Emily. Let's check everything and take more tests. Go,' Judy ordered. Tyson was really worried.  
After two hours it was midnight and all tests were done. Tyson was with Max's mother waiting test results.  
'You really like sea and animals,' she said.  
'Yes,' Tyson answered quickly.  
'Then you can breathe. The ocean isn't poisoned,' Judy said.  
'That's good but... what killed them?' Tyson asked.  
'That's easy. No organs,' Judy said.  
'Are you serious?' Max asked. Everyone stared at Judy.  
'Yes. Every organ was removed,' Judy said. Everyone was shocked.

* * *

 _There it was! I loved writing this. :) Remember to follow and review. :)_


	3. Escape

_There you go! I shall try write next faster but there are so many stories already :P_

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape

 _What is this Doctor Judy? Dead animals?'_ Judy's boss was really angry and worried at the same time.  
'Yes. We don't know what happened to them yet but one thing is right for sure, ocean isn't poisoned or anything,' Judy explained.  
 _'Strange. Keep me posted,'_ boss said.  
'I will,' she said before closing the phone.  
'What do we do now? We have to figure out what happened to those see animals,' Tyson said. He was really worried. Especially for that merman but there was no way he cpuld tell anyone about it. It was clear what would happen if human knew about them. Capturing them and selling them and all kinds of bad things.  
 _'I have to protect them no matter what. First step is to figure out why those animals died,'_ Tyson decided.  
'Tyson? What are you thinking?' Max asked.  
'A way to find put what happened,' Tyson spoke.  
'You do love animals,' Max laughed.  
'Isn't obvious?' Emily mocked. Tyson narrowed his eyes towards her.  
'Emily. Help me with this,' Eddy said.  
Sighing Tyson left the group and ran to the beach. The sun was about to go down.  
 _'I hope I meet you again,'_ Tyson thought hopefully.

* * *

Kai kept his eyes closed as princess Lisa swam through the door. Immediately she grabbed Kai's arm tightly.  
'You won't ever leave me!' Lisa began to kiss Kai's neck. Kai had a big job not to punch her.  
'Wedding will be held soon,' King said.  
Kai gritted his teeth. He was so angry that he was about to go insane.  
'Doesn't it sound amazing my darling?' Lisa said happily.  
 _'I'm not your darling,'_ Kai growled in his mind.  
'Go do whatever you want. I shall call you when wedding preparation are done,' King said. Lisa began to drag Kai to somewhere.  
'Let's go darling!' Lisa said and she was able to pull Kai with her.  
'What if I don't want to?' Kai asked annoyed.  
'Then I will be sad and you don't want that,' Lisa said with threat in her eyes.  
'Not you too,' Kai growled.  
'Shut your mouth and come! We... I'm going to have some fun,' she pulled Kai in her room and towards the bed. Without hesitation she pushed Kai on it and went on top him.  
'What are you doing?' Kai swam away from her but Lisa grabbed his tail. Kai felt her touch his tail.  
'You got to be proud of this. You have amazing tail. It would be ashame if it would get ruined,' Lisa stated.  
'You bastard!' Kai couldn't hold it anymore.  
'There are other mermen who would love to be in my place. Why me?' Kai questioned.  
'Because I want to touch your tail forever. But if you don't like it, insult me all you want,' Lisa smirked evilly.  
'I don't care! Let go!' Kai kicked with his tail so hard Lisa had to let go.  
'You seriously want to get your own and Ray's tail ruined, don't you?' Lisa was angry.  
'Whatever! I only agreed to marry your sorry ass because it was my fault Ray found about my stupid mistake! And you know what. You are spoiled brat who can't do anything on their own,' Kai hissed and got slap on his face.  
'I can still tell my father about this but since I'm going to nice, I won't but you have to keep your mouth shut,' Lisa took her phone and through it.  
'Call your friends and tell them that you won't see them for a long time,' Lisa said as she swam away from the room. Dialing Ray's phone Kai decided to keep his voice down.  
 _'Hello?'_ Ray questioned.  
'It's me,' Kai said.  
 _'What the hell? Kai?'_ Ray was shocked.  
'King's guards came and took me to the palace,' Kai started.  
 _'Why?'_ Ray questioned.  
'Somehow they found about... the human,' Kai stopped.  
 _'WHAT?! What do they want?'_  
'They want me to marry their stupid kid and if I don't... they will ruin my and your tail,' Kai exposed.  
 _'And you agreed with that? You should care about yourself more than me. You are going to be so unhappy,'_ Ray was clearly worried.  
'Shut up. This is my problem. They are setting up the wedding and don't yoy care come!' Kai hang up before hearing the answer.  
 _'But don't you worry. I won't marry that girl even if it kills me,'_ Kai decided.

* * *

In next ten minutes Kibg informed whole kingdom about the wedding. Kai's time was up. He tried so hard to think the way out.  
 _'It looks like there is only one way,'_ Kai sighed. He had to swim away, forever.  
'Ready to go darling?' Lisa appeared. There was one way to fool her.  
'Ready. I'm just little nervous. I'll be right behind you,' Kai whispered next to her ear.  
'Beautiful! You are clever after all,' she said and swam away quickly. Kai did the same except he avoided the guards and arrived to the big wall. With fast movements Kai swam over the wall and away from the down. There was one place where he could go, the surface. Unfortunately, he didn't see Hilary.

* * *

'FIND HIM IMMEDIATELY!' King yelled angrily. Everyone could hear it.  
'It looks like Kai escaped and left. Was it a good idea?' Michael asked.  
'Probably not. Kai told me that my tail is in danger as well. So let's see what happens,' Ray replied back.

* * *

Kai finally arrived to the big cliff.  
 _'I can't believe that I'm back here,'_ Kai thought. Kai was about to swim up when Hilary appeared in front of him.  
'You do know I will tell the King where you are,' Hilary mocked laughing.  
'So, it was you! You bitch!' Kai punched Hilary without thinking.  
'You will pay for that!' Hilary went to punch him back but Kai swam up. Hilary swam after him but she wasn't able to catch up to him.  
'Come back here!' Hilary shouted. Since she wasn't paying attention her tail got stuck with something sharp.  
'AAH!' she yelled. Kai turned around and saw a huge metal stick on her tail and it pulled her on the surface.  
'Hey! Look at this!' man yelled on the boat. Kai raised from the water but kept hidden. Hilary was really scared.  
'It's a mermaid. This will be interesting,' other man said. Kai couldn't stop watching. Men took Hilary next to them while she was screaming. Kai closed his eyes as she stopped suddenly.  
'There we go! She's dead and now we can examine her,' human said. Kai got mad that he hit the boat with his fist and it made loud noise.  
'Look! Another one!' man yelled and Kai immediately dived in and tried to swam away but not without a scratch. Metal stick hit his tail painfully but slipped out. Blood appeared but Kai didn't care swimming father he was able to lose the humans but his sight was slipping. With his last efforts Kai arrived to rocks and hold on to them closing his eyes.

* * *

Tyson hadn't moved from his place. The sun was down and the moon was out. He saw white boat far away on the sea which was weird at this time of the hour. Before leaving Tyson decided to walk on the beach to clear his head.  
'What the fick?' Tyson cursed as he saw the same boy who he helped earlier.  
'He's hurt,' Tyson noticed. His tail had huge bloody hole.  
'I have to call Max at least,' Tyson took his phone and asked his most trusted friend to come help with something and without telling anyone. It took Max five minutes to arrive and as expected his mouth hit the floor.  
'What is that?' he asked.  
'Merman. Help me. We have to help him,' Tyson began to drag the boy.  
'In secret? How? Others will definitely see him. Look how big his tail is,' Max protested.  
'I know but we can't tell anyone. They then want to examine him and do other stuff and keep in the aquarium,' Tyson stated.  
'True. Okay. Let's cover his tail before carrying him inside... somewhere. We can trust my mother at least. She understands,' Max ran to get a big blanket to cover the tail.  
'One, two and three,' Tyson counted as they lifted him up. Max kept the end of the tail covered.  
'He's bleeding like crazy,' Max said as they walked to the house. Knocking Max's mother opened and saw the boys.  
'What happened?' she asked.  
'Shh! We don't want Emily to find about him. She is crazy,' Tyson whispered. Before Judy could ask why Max lifted the cover.  
'Oh my god. Quickly,' Judy opened the door closing it right after them. She ran to the bathroom and asked Max to put him on the bathtub.  
'Is he okay?' Tyson asked as Max went to watch everyone.  
'He has lost blood but I think he should be fine. He can't swim a while,' Judy cleaned the wound and saw it heal already.  
'How long?' Tyson asked.  
'I don't know but... I hope not very long. We can't keep him here,' Judy said as she stood up. Tyson decided to sit down on the floor and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

 _Finally! I'm so sorry. Finally got up with something. It's shorter than other chapters but I hope you enjoy! Review etc. XD_


	4. Trouble

_Finally another chapter .XD_

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble

Kai began opening his eyes slowly and saw white.

 _'What is this?'_ Kai thought as he tried to swim. To his horro, there was no water. His tail hit a dry white thing. And the thing was cold as hell. Panicking Kai looked around frightened when he saw a human sleep near the thing.

 _'Wait a minute. He's the same one who freed my tail from the rope,'_ Kai recalled. He tried to sit up but thing was slippery and tail hit some kind of bottles. Loud noise woke human up. Kai stopped moving and kept his eyes on human.  
'Shhh! Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you,' human spoke slowly and quietly. That's when the door opened and two more came. A boy and a woman. Kai panickly moved his tail again. They clearly knew what he was trying to do. And Kai could see how scared human looked also.

'Hey, relax. They are friends. I promise. I'm Tyson and these are Judy and Max,' human introduced. Kai didn't say anything but kept his eyes on them. Woman called Judy stepped forward with a white box. She dropped down next to thing where Kai was.

 _'What is this thing anyway?'_ Kai thought.

'Okay,' woman spoke and caught Kai's intention again.

'This is an aid kit. Inside are things that help and don't hurt,' woman showed the box and opened it.

'You have a wound on your tail,' she said pointing down. That's when Kai saw the hole. He moved his hand on it and began rubbing next to it.

 _'Now I remember. Hilary is dead and I was shot,'_ Kai sighed without sound. Moving his eyes back up he saw that blunette had dropped down as well.

'I would like to check it. Is it okay?' woman asked. Kai didn't move or do anything. Woman slowly put the box down and leaned closer. Kai startled when woman was about to touch him.

'It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you,' she said with worry. But she clearly saw that touching was not okay.

'Why don't you check it mom?' boy asked.

'He's scared. We have to do this slowly,' woman said.

'Judy. Let me try,' blunette asked. Other two moved away.

'Do you understand me?' he asked. Kai slowly nodded.

'Okay. I bet you are scared as hell and I understand that. We just want to check that hole on your tail. Nothing else. She is a doctor and takes a good care of everyone and everything. Can she do it?' blunette spoke. Kai didn't trust them at all but nodded.  
Woman moved again and put her fingers lightly on his tail.

'How does it look Judy?' blunette asked.

'He's going to be alright Tyson. He just needs rest,' she said and stood up.

 _'What are they standing on?'_ Kai asked himself. He had heard about the humans but nothing else. Blunette seemed to notice where Kai was staring.

'These are legs,' he said suddenly. Kai's eyes shot up. Boy lifted his leg up and took a red thing if it.

'This is a shoe and this is a sock,' blunette put his shoe back on.

'And that thing you are sitting at is a bathtub. It's a thing which humans use to clean themselves,' blunette explained.

 _'Clean?'_ Kai narrowed his eyes. Blunette boy took some kind of pipe and lifted a thing up. Kai shot up as water came pouring in. He closed it.

'Water comes out of this. It's faucet. Can you tell me your name?' boy asked smiling. Kai took a moment to think but decided to speak.

'Kai.'

'Kai? That's a cool name. Tyson is mine but I think I already said that,' Tyson said and stood up.

'What now?' he asked.

'I think we should fill the tub with water. Merman is a water creature. I have to go now. Keep him company and when his wound is healed enough, bring him to the ocean,' Judy explained. Max and Tyson both nodded. Kai watched as Tyson pulled the faucet up again and let it ran this time.

'Is this okay temperature?' Tyson asked. Kai nodded only. It did felt nice to have water around your tail. No one spoke for a while. Tub was almost full and Tyson stopped.  
'Since your tail is so big... the end part. We might need to soak it by hand. Is it okay?' he asked again. God, this boy spoke too much. Kai nodded again and both boys poured water on it.

'Can you say something?' Max questioned this time. What was Kai supposed to say?

'W... why?' Kai finally asked.

'Why what?' Tyson asked.

'Why you help me when you humans killed a mermaid?' Kai asked.

'What? We don't anything about that. We are part of a science group that tries to save water creatures,' Tyson explained.

'That's pretty much why we helped you as well. It's our nature but not everyone is like that. Like the ones you mentioned,' Max continued.

'Can I go now?' Kai asked.

'Do you feel like you can swim? That was a bad wound,' Max asked. Kai nodded. He didn't want to stay any more seconds in here.

'Mom!' Max called and ran out. Ten seconds later he comes back with a blanket.

'You can go now. We do need to get you to the ocean and kt requires us carrying you. Is it okay?' Tyson was nervous.

'Obviously since there is not much choices, is there?' Kai grunted.

'Right,' Tyson laughed nervously. Max and Tyson lifted Kai carefully up. Max covered his tail again. In ten minutes or so they arrived to beach.

'Here we are. Swim carefully,' Tyson said before they put him down on the water. Pulling the blanket of Kai quickly pulled himself forward and underwater.

* * *

Max took the blanket under his arms and was about to leave.

'Are you coming?' Max asked.

'Yeah but tell me. Who would kill a mermaid?' Tyson asked.

'Someone crazy.'

'Probably but we need to protect the ocean.'

'You mean him, don't you?' Max laughed.

'Shut up!' Tyson blushed.

* * *

Kai swam slowly since his tail hurt a little. Where would he go now and how was Ray doing anyway? Yet again Kai didn't watch where he was swimming. He ended up to sunken ship. Hiding behind the rock Kai saw more humans.

 _'What are they doing?'_ Kai wondered as he swam forward. He saw two humans digging down and put metal boxed under the sand.

* * *

 _'Sir,'_ voice called from the radio.

'Yes, Thomas?' captain answered.

 _'I can see another mermaid or rather merman,'_ Thomas said. Sor shot up and smiled.

'Is it the one who escaped earlier?'

 _'Yes. I recognize the tail.'_

'Catch him and this time keep it alive. People don't want to see it dead,' Sir ordered.

* * *

Kai watched closely how humans left. Swimming down Kai quickly dig down to see the boxes. He didn't see two harpoons pointed right at him.

 _'Forget this human stuff already Kai! You have much serious things to worry about!'_ Kai slapped himself. Dropping the box Kai turned around. Then he saw it and felt it. A harpoon came out of nowhere right next to him. One to each side of him. Right behind came heavy chains. They trapped Kai and pushed down. Humans quickly grabbed the chains and began pulling him up. Kai tried to swim away but paind plused with chains didn't help at the matter. In surface humans took their oxygen masks of. Kai saw a man and a woman.

'Take him!' man said next to him when Kai felt being lifted up. They dropped him down. Thanks to strange surface Kai wasn't able to pull himself away.

'Well hello fish,' man laughed mockingly.

'Look at the tail. It's huge,' younger man said.

'Yes Thomas you are right. Just imagine how much money we will get with him. You know where to put him Thomas and Angelina.'

'Yes Sir!' both humans said before Thomas grabbed Kai's tail.

'Aaah!' Kai finally screamed when Thomas pulled him and dropped him down to below. Kai expected a hard surface but he was surprised by a huge tank filled with water. Kai swam up but hit hard surface. No matter where he swam, he just found hard walls.

'Hey! Let me out!' Kai screamed again but got no answer. And there was only one lamb to give light.

 _'I don't know which is worst. Marry a brat or this,'_ Kai thought. He didn't how long he was alone but finally the roof opened. Kai kept his place near the floor and watched up. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and Kai saw floor raising up.

 _'Shit!'_ Kai cursed.

'Leave me alone!' Kai yelled when man grabbed his arms. There was nothing he could do.

'Hey Thomas! Be careful!' woman ordered angrily.

'Sorry Angelina. He's struggling too much,' Thomas complained.

'Let me go!' Kai protested when Thomas pinned him down. Angelina tied his hands together in front of him. Then they pulled him up and put inside a water tank. Kai was glad that tank was big. His tail would have been crushed otherwise.

'Nice to hear that you speak too. You got away last time but not again. By the way, it wasn't nice thing to do back then. That mermaid screamed a certain name. Kai,' Thomas said. Kai's eyes widened.

'I can only guess that it's your name. We are going to leave now. There won't be any ocean around there or even near it. So, just relax,' Thomas said before standing up. Water tank was raised up and put inside a van.

* * *

Ray was spending time with others. They were at a diner.

'Cheer up Ray. Kai is fine now,' Michael encouraged.

'Are you sure about that? Right now Kai can't go to his own house or come to us,' Ray said. Others only shrugged their shoulders and continued with their conversations. Ray sighed. It was not a surprise since Kai avoided them anyway.

 _'Where are you Kai?'_ Ray thought as Rose came.

'Have you seen Hilary anywhere?' she asked.

'No and don't care,' Ray hissed.

'Ray,' Steve hit him slightly. Before others could do anything royal guards came. Others were shocked but Ray knew why they were here. Kai told him about the deal and Ray could only guess that King wouldn't let it slide.

'Ray Kon. You come with us,' guard said while grabbing Ray's arm.

'Why?' Kevin asked.

'Take it easy guys and go home or something. I will take care of this,' Ray said and followed guards willingly.

* * *

Inside the palace Ray saw a very angry King.

'I have had enough of both of you! Your friend disobeys rules and runs away from a clear deal and you covered for him!' King yelled. Yep, he wasn't happy at all.

'I'm really sorry. I know how strict the rules are. If Kai had broken them on purpose, I would have told you,' Ray said.

'Oh I know that. But, you will pay for your friend's actions. I shall give him time to come back. Give me his number,' King ordered. Ray closed his eyes.

 _'I knew it! King is the biggest asshole I know,'_ Ray thought while taking his phone out.

 _'Sorry Kai,'_ Ray wondered. King told guards to put Ray behind bars. He dialed Kai's number himself.

* * *

Kai felt really uneasy. Tank was big enough for him but only in position. Then his phone vibrated. How the hell he had forgotten it? Taking it out Kai so strange number.

'Hello?' Kai asked.

 _'Running away from the deal, aren't you?'_ voice asked angrily. Kai's eyes widened. King? King himself was calling.

'I...' Kai began.

 _'Did you really think me as a fool? I will tell you this. If you are not back tomorrow night, Ray has to say his tail goodbye,'_ King stated.

'What?' Kai questioned.

' _No, it couldn't be'_ Kai thought.

 _'Exactly. Ray is in the jail and he will stay there until you are back. Is that clear?!'_ King yelled and hang up.

'No... NO!' Kai screamed. He began to hit the tank walls.

'LET ME OUT!' Kai yelled. This was the worst nightmare ever.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! XD Review and favourite_


	5. Plan

_Fixed one, again :) Grammar things_

* * *

Chapter 5: Plan

No one answered Kai as he was hitting on the tank.

'Let me out!' Kai yelled but his throat had become sore. It felt like hours before a thing they were in stopped moving. Thomas appeared and walked to him and covered the tank he was in.

'Hey!' Kai shouted.

'Keep quiet!' Angelina hit the tank lightly. They lifted tank up and carried him somewhere. They turned right and left when tank was turned on its side and Kai fell on the ground.

'Aah!' Kai grunted.

'Beautiful!' old man smiled.

'He is a beautiful merman. Let me point out, a merman. We were going to deliver a female version but decided against it,' Angelina explained.

'She was Hilary!' Kai yelled.

'A fighter. I like that. I take him. You know what to do with him,' old man said. Angelina grabbed Kai's tail and that made Kai struggle.

'Don't touch me!' he yelled when Thomas hold his tail down too. A weird looking circle was placed around his tail. It made a clicking noise before red light appeared.

'What is that thing?!' Kai demanded to know.

'A tracking device. Before you get ideas, you won't be able to take it off,' old man smirked. Kai gritted his teeth and glanced at his tail again. Circle blended in his tail colours and only red light was clear. Turning back Kai saw... legs in front of him. That's what Tyson called them. Man had walked closer.

'You can forget any escape attempt. There is no ocean around here, little fish,' man laughed.

'Fish?!' Kai growled angrily. That was low.

'Exactly. That's all you are. Take him!' man ordered.

'You bastard! That's insulting!' Kai yelled when Angelina grabbed his tail and began to drag him towards the big tank.

'Let go! I don't have time for this!' Kai used his strength and hit her with his tail.

'Why are you even trying?' man sighed annoyed. Kai was then pulled over Thomas' shoulder and took up some stairs next to the tank.

'Hey!' Kai shouted as Thomas threw him in the water. As bubbles calmed down Kai saw Thomas jumping in as well but he was holding chains. Kai swam away but hit something again and couldn't get away. Closing in Thomas grabbed Kai's clothes as he tried to swim past him.

'What are you doing now?!' Kai growled as Thomas locked chain around his neck with a fight. Thomas pushed Kai away and locked the other end of chain middle of the floor. With that Thomas swam up, stepped out and tank was closed. Kai was tugging against the chain on his neck.

'This is glass by the way. Since you are a fish, you belong in there,' Angelina chuckled. Kai punched against the glass before putting his hands on it.

'You can't keep me here! Let me out!' Kai hit the glass again.

'I already told you that you are mine,' man smirked and drank something.

'My friend needs my help! Let me out!' Kai yelled desperately.

'Oh? Why don't you tell me where your friend is? We will help him,' man smiled.

' _You just want to know where I live that you could capture everyone else,'_ Kai growled.

'Forget it! I'm not telling you where they are!' Kai cursed.

'Oh well. You will tell me eventually. Let's go now, Angelina and Thomas. We have much to do,' man said before leaving with the two.

'You fucker!' Kai took a breath before yelling out. Quickly swimming to other end of the chain began to pull it. There had to be away to escape.

' _Come on! Break!'_ Kai thought but it was no use. Chain held. Sighing Kai sat down on the floor since there wasn't anything else to sit on.

' _What am I going to do?'_ Kai thought and brought his hands over his face. He had to save Ray, somehow. Suddenly he heard something ring. It was his phone. Kai took it out and saw it was almost dead. It was Michael.

'Michael?' Kai whispered.

 _'Kai? Where the heck are you? Ray's been arrested!'_ Michael yelled.

'Listen to me for a second. It's my fault that Ray's in jail but I can't basically come back even though I want to since it's only way to get Ray free,' Kai explained.

 _'Why can't you come if you know that?!'_

'It's because... I...' Kai started.

 _'Spill it out man,'_ Michael said.

'I have been captured by humans okay,' Kai growled.

 _'What?!'_ Kai heard other voices too. Michael was apparently with others too.

'You have to break Ray out of there unless you want him to lose his tail. I can't get out of this... tank thing and even if I did, there is no ocean around here. I'm stuck on land,' Kai sighed.

 _'You are fucking nuts but you are right. I know Ray cares about you so, you take care of yourself and we will free Ray,'_ Michael planned.

'Right,' Kai said and cut the call. Just then his phone died. Kai didn't want those jerks to find this, so he broke it. Merman phones vanished after they were broken.

 _'I have to get a new one later,'_ Kai thought as he continued sitting in silence. He became bored soon enough. Kai swam back and forth which looked stupid in his opinion. He did it around half an hour when man came back with Thomas and Angelina again. Man walked to the tank but Kai turned his back and didn't say a word.

'Get ready. People will be arriving soon,' man ordered.

'What people?" Kai growled.

'My friends. I want to show them my property,' man simply said before taking a small and flat looking box and started to talk in it.

 _'That must be their phone,'_ Kai thought while sitting down again.

'Nothing to say fish?' man asked.

'Fuck off!' Kai grunted, turned his head away with crossing his hands.

'You better keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything... nice to say,' man sighed.

'Tsk,' Kai gritted his teeth. After a few minutes people started to arrive and Kai did everything he could to ignore them. There were at least over twenty people now.

'I have one question, where did you find him?' one of them asked.

'That's my secret my friends,' man said.

'Don't be boring. Are you going to sell it?' another one asked.

'Yes. It would be nice to keep him but I want money,' man laughed. Kai gritted his teeth and turned his back towards them and kept watching into nothing.

'Good to know. Hopefully his behaviour is dealt with. We can't see his pretty face,' everyone agreed with the complaint.

'He will learn sooner or later. He won't be going anywhere,' man ensured. Kai did hear them but chose not to answer. His only concern was Ray but he had to trust Michael and others. They were his only hope.

 _'I have to escape immediately when there is a chance,'_ Kai thought. People watched and talked about him over an hour before man lead them away. Now, he was left alone, almost.

'Now. You will eat even if I have to force the food in your throat,' man stated before calling Thomas and Angelina over.

'Start the preparations. We have to start the auction soon,' man ordered.

'Of course sir,' they said and left. There was only one light but it was very dark.

 _'Fuck. This is seriously fucked up,'_ Kai growled behind his throat. He glanced at his tail and the wound. He was a fast healer and it was almost gone despite all the fighting.

 _'At least something good is happening. Maybe there is a chance that Tyson-human will heard about this. He said they cared about sea creatures,'_ Kai thought and kept rubbing the side of the wound.

* * *

Tyson and Max were done for the day and Judy allowed them to have free time. They had checked every lead they had but nothing so far. Witnesses had told about a white boat.

'Have you found anything yet?' Judy asked.

'No. There are too many white boats in these waters. It would take forever interrogate them all,' Emily said behind the computer.

'It' a start,' Max reasoned. Emily was sometimes too negative almost everything.

'Way too much work,' Emily complained sighing.

'It's still something,' Tyson argued.

'Since when have you started to care about working?' Emily smirked.

'When someone is out there killing seals and other animals without a reason. Didn't you see those seals on the beach? It looked disgusting,' Tyson said.

'Okay, okay. I get it,' Emily said. Tyson watched her go back to work and start calling different numbers.

'We should help her too you know,' Max noted and took a phone out. Tyson didn't want to argue and got to work as well. Judy's boss, Stanley Dickenson, was getting anxious along with them.

* * *

Michael swam past trees and kept hidden. He was trying to come up with something that wouldn't cause any trouble but knowing King, that wasn't possible. Ray would have to run away and leave the city.

It was bad one but at least he could swim. Steve and Gary followed closely behind him as they sneaked towards the cells.

* * *

Ray rubbed his neck before stretching his arms. He didn't know how long he had sat there but he was getting bored quickly.

 _'Where are you Kai anyway?'_ Ray tried to think instead. It was only thing he could do and he did that when he heard something break the silence.

Like a bomb Ray straightened and swam to the bars and saw Michael, Gary and Steve.

'What are you doing here?' Ray asked as they came closer.

 _'Shh. We are here to bust you out. This wasn't totally my idea,'_ Michael whispered.

 _'Who else?'_ Ray watched Michael pick the cell lock.

 _'Kai. I was able to call him. He told me to get you because he couldn't arrive even though he wanted to. He's stuck in land,'_ Michael explained.

 _'What? Stuck in land? What do you mean?'_

 _'Humans captured him and there is no ocean even near him. We can't help him and he can't do anything else either,'_ Michael opened the door as quietly as possible it was creaking.

 _'Let's go already!'_ Gary said. Ray followed him outside and just before guard arrived everyone else except Ray was out of sight.

'Stop! We have escaped prisoner!' guard yelled as Ray swam away with others. They hid behind rocks guards searched.

'You have to go Ray. They know where you live,' Michael said and pushed Ray away from the city.

'We have to try and fix this but I'm going to try help Kai first,' Ray said.

'Are you crazy? Humans have him. What can you do?' Gary asked.

'Kai told me about a... human. I'm going to try and find him. They can walk on land,' Ray said and before he could hear any protests, he was out of sight.

'You two!' rough voice yelled behind them.

'Yes?' Michael turned around calmly.

'Have you seen Ray Kon?'

'No,' they said.

'Thank you for your time,' guard said and left.

 _'Good luck Ray,'_ Michael wished.

* * *

Ray recalled what Kai had told him and found the big rock wall.

 _'Here we go,'_ Ray thought and swam up. He could start seeing dead corals. Everything looked different than back home.

Then he saw two shadows on the water "ceiling". Taking a deep breath Ray swam up.

* * *

'Emily was right. This is too much to,' Tyson yawned. Evening had begun.

'You know it,' Max agreed, 'We have to narrow it down but how?' Tyson glanced at Max before something caught his eyes.

'Boys? Want to eat?' Judy shouted at them at the same time. She had walked all the way to get them.

'Okay! Tyson, let's... What are you watching?' Max asked. Judy stopped behind him confused.

'What are you boys doing here? Food is getting cold,' she said.

'Tyson?' Max walked closer.

'Look,' Tyson pointed at water eyes widened. They saw black haired boy with yellow eyes.

'Hi,' boy said.

'Where did you come from?' Tyson pointed at him.

'Have you seen a boy with grey and blue hair?'

They stared at boy before jaws hit the ground.

'You mean... Kai. Merman?' Max asked. Boy nodded and showed his own tail as well.

'What the hell? There is more than one?' Tyson shouted out but Max covered his mouth.

'I'm Ray and I might need your help,' Ray said.

'Help? From us?' Judy asked.

'I don't have time to tell you why we aren't allowed be here but yes. Kai's been captured by one of you humans. I was thinking that you might be able to find him and bring back,' Ray said.

'Wha... When?' Tyson asked shocked.

'I don't know but I can't go on land since I don't have those... things,' Ray pointed at their legs.

'Of course. We do everything we can but it won't be easy because I believe that you don't want to our people learn about you,' Judy said.

'Pretty much. Don't take this personally since there are good people like you but more like the ones who have Kai. There is also one more missing, Hilary but I don't know is she here too,' Ray said.

'Of course not and I believe that. Where are you going to go?' Tyson asked.

'I swim around here since I'm on the run from guards. I have broken rules by coming here. I will try find some place to hide. Blow into this when you have Kai in your hands and back here,' Ray gave them a small pipe.

'You can count on it,' Tyson promised and they watched merman leave.

'We have to do this just the three if us. Less the people know, the better,' Tyson immediately said.

'Okay? Any idea where to start?' Max asked.

'I have a feeling that if we follow the white boat, we might find something. Think about it. If they are killing those sea animals, they might have come across Kai too,' Tyson noted.

'You have a point. Let's start then,' Max nodded. They followed Judy to a car before driving back to the office and lab.

* * *

Kai watched a raw fish in front of him. Thomas had thrown them inside the tank.

'If you don't start eating, I'm allowed to force you,' he smirked.

'I'm NOT some fish that eats raw fish, Einstein,' Kai said and crossed his arms again. He hated raw food. Humans really were simple minded.

'Sir? I think he will eat if we have _right_ food for him, just like any other animal,' Thomas said.

 _'Animal?!'_ Kai clenched his fists. They were making him mad.

'Alright then. Get more fish and cook them this time. That should be enough,' man said without looking away from the bright screen.

Kai watched Thomas leave and come back few minutes later. He opened the tank again and throw cooked fish inside.

Without a word Kai took one started to break it down. It hadn't been cleared and it was disgusting but he could avoid the nasty parts. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the glass. Metal collar around his neck was getting heavy.

Then there was the tracking thing in his tail. Before he could take it off, he wouldn't be able to escape.

 _'I just hope Ray is alright. He has done so much for me and what I did? Send him in jail and make a criminal, especially if Michael and others break him out,'_ Kai thought and took another bite. He hoped that they could find another way to safe Ray.

His peace was broken when there was a knock on the glass.

'Don't worry fish. Soon, you will be with your new owners,' man chuckled.

'Bastard,' Kai growled back and turned his gaze away.

'Normally, this would be called slavery but since you can't walk, you are going to be called a pet,' man explained happily. Kai ignored him and his words.

'I have to send Thomas and Angelina back. There has to be thousands of mermen and mermaids! I will make millions!' man cheered.

'Maybe your new owner will get you tell us where exactly you lived, someday,' man added while turned around.

'I will NEVER say such a thing!' Kai yelled back.

'Not yet fish, not yet,' man laughed and left through a door and locked it.

'YOU FUCKER!' Kai swam towards the glass and hit it yelling before like floating back down.

 _'Over my dead body!'_ Kai thought. He stopped eating and ignored the fish the rest of the night. He would have to hold just enough to get close to ocean and leave. But first, tracking device had to come off and it was his next step along with collar around his neck.

* * *

 _Do review :D_


	6. Auction

_Here you go. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Auction

Tyson and others were in standstill. It had taken all day and night until they were done calling every single number.

'Oh man... I'm out of ideas,' Tyson slumped on the couch disappointed. He had hoped at least some form of cruelty to animals but everyone was clean.

'Me too,' Max sat down next to him.

'I told you it would be waste of time,' Emily stated.

'Emily, would you be kind to check the lab results?' Judy asked.

'Sure. I can get more coffee at the same time,' she said before leaving.

'Boys, I was thinking,' Judy kneeled to their level, 'What would you do if you had caught a merman?' Tyson and Max glanced at each other.

'I would not tell anyone or... sell it?' Tyson scratched his temple.

'Exactly. This isn't really "our profession" but let's check where would be auction or that kind of sell. If we are lucky, we might find those who killed those seals,' Judy suggested.

'Underground ones too? And if Kai was taken by then, what makes you so sure that they haven't killed him?' Max pointed out.

'Those too. We would have to find someone who knows about it. And I think that selling one will bring lots of money and criminals won't pass the opportunity,' Judy said.

'Are you sure about that? Like you said, they are the bad guys and actually to find this underground action thing, that person would have to be _a criminal_ too,' Max stated. He wasn't prepared to break the law in any means.

'Maybe if it comes to that. Let's try other ways first,' Judy straightened and walked to her computer.

'Let's roll Max. We are saving a person and stop the bad guys,' Tyson said. He had made up his mind and was ready to do anything. Max watched him shocked before nodding.

'Maybe but still... We can't break law.'

'I know that and once we have found it and know exactly where it is, we call the police, okay? We would have to hide Kai first though,' Tyson reasoned.

'And _that_ part is worrying me,' Max sighed.

* * *

Kai had fallen asleep while leaning against the glass, but he had woken up shortly. Man was pacing around and ordering his minions left and right.

Kai's tail was starting to get sore from staying still too long but he didn't want to swim circles like a small fish he had eaten.

He just rubbed where hurt, carefully. Fins also had started to show signs of lack of salt water. Tail was drying.

 _'Fucking great,'_ Kai growled. Without salt water fins would start peeling off.

'Sir?' Angelina called out. Man raised his gaze.

'What is it?' he asked.

'His tail looks different. Like he has some kind of spots,' she said. Man stood up and walked closer to the tank.

'It seems so. Hm?' he rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers like he realized something.

'Of course. How silly of me! Take him to the new tank in the auction room and this time, fill it with sea water,' man instructed smiling.

'Immediately,' she said, took Thomas and they left outside. They would have to go get water from the ocean but they had right equipment.

'We don't want your tail ruined. It's your best and most important part,' man said and didn't wait for an answer.

In two hours Thomas and Angelina came back and walked to the tank. Thomas opened the lid and took out a long metal pole with grabbing end. Kai moved from the glass but Thomas grabbed him by the chain and pulled him up.

As Kai's head emerged from water Angelina help Thomas and took Kai's arms. Thomas unlocked the collar.

'Get lost!' Kai growled as Thomas pulled him over his shoulder and walked down the stairs next on the tank.

'Relax fish. You go to your new fish tank,' man ensured.

'Shut up! Don't call me that!' Kai yelled. Ignoring him Thomas walked through different doors until they arrived at a platform. Kai was dropped inside a tank. This time they didn't put collar around his neck and only closed the glass lid.

Kai's tail immediately felt better and started to heal when it contacted the salt water. He heard the lid getting lock.

 _'I have to make sure that collar stays off,'_ Kai was thankful about that but now, tracking device.

 _'Who can take it off if I can't?'_ he thought. Kai's thoughts were interrupted.

'This bulletproof glass so, don't even try scratching it,' Thomas said and pulled out a black blanket.

'What's that then?' Kai grunted.

'This? We can't ruin the surprise. It will be pulled off when auction starts,' Thomas said and covered the tank. Kai was in total darkness.

* * *

Tyson didn't know how but Judy had gotten a touch with a criminal. How did she do that, Tyson had no idea. They were standing in front of bar which was dark as hell.

'There,' Judy said and pointed a scary looking male drinking.

'Who is he mom?' Max asked. Tyson was also interested. This didn't seem like a good idea after all.

'His name is Lee and he... knows about underground. I've heard about him before but it still took time to find him. Let's go and not waste any more time,' Judy said walked closer to Lee. Tyson and Max followed closely behind really nervous.

'Excuse me sir? Can I ask you a question?' Judy asked. Lee put his glass down and glanced at them with narrowed eyes.

'Sure,' he replied.

'Would you know where underground auction is going to take place?' Judy asked like there was going to be auction she knew about. Lee watched them for a while before turning away and took his beer.

'Planning buying something? You don't look like... people who have business behind the law?' Lee smirked.

'We are and that's true but you should never judge the book by its cover,' Judy said matter-of-factly.

'You have a point... There is one in the abandoned warehouse tonight. I hope you have a lot of cash. I've heard that there is something very intriguing,' Lee drank his beer and left.

'Let's go,' Judy said and they returned to the car.

'Man, that was scary,' Tyson said.

'I told you this is a bad idea. Something tells me that we can't just buy Kai,' Max said as Judy started the car and left the bar.

'True. That's why I planned that when we learn who buys Kai, we knock the buyer out cold and take Kai,' Judy explained.

'I like that. We have to wear masks and everything,' Tyson said.

'That's why you might want to start changing. Here is the bag,' Judy threw a bag from front to back and continued driving. Tyson and Max changed quickly and prepared themselves.

After they arrived, Judy hid their car near the back entrance, changed clothes too and they walked straight in. Every person had something to cover their faces.

* * *

Kai's eyes had started to get used to the darkness. He tried to listen what was going but everything was quiet but not for long. And then, bright lights came on and someone started shouting.

'Welcome tonight's show! We have something so unusual that starting price is 100 000 dollars! I hope your wallets are ready!' and black cover was pulled off. Kai had to cover his eyes but he immediately could hear cheering. As his eyes adjusted to the light Kai watched the audience angrily. There had to be at least over thousand humans.

 _'Why are they all have masks?'_ Kai thought as shouter patted the glass.

'We must congratulate our man here for the great catch! Now, let's hear price shouting!' seller encouraged. Kai's anger was boiling over when different prices came left and rigth.

'800 000!' yelled one,

'1 000 000!' shouted another one. Kai clenched his fists. His knuckles were white. It was getting ridiculous and the final price was, 100 000 000. Who in earth had so much money?

'We have our winner! Come backstage and let's sign some papers,' seller said. Everyone else, left.

Tank had wheels under it and it was pushed in backstage where man was standing with a wide smirk.

'We have only some things we have to tell you but there is nothing else,' man explained.

'It's fine. What is it?' Kai's buyer had still his mask on.

'When we were keeping him, we learned a few things. He eats cooked fish and his tank has to have salt water. Otherwise his tail got all messed up,' man explained.

'Good to know. We don't want to ruin, do we?' buyer stated, 'Does he have a name?'

'It's Kai.'

'Strong one... We have to change it.' Kai snapped in rage.

'In your fucking dreams!' Kai punched the glass.

'We have to work on your attitude. Here is the money,' buyer gave envelope to the seller.

'Here is the controller to tracking device on his tail,' man said as envelope changed owners. Buyer nodded and called some of his friends to help push the tank.

'You're welcomed back anytime,' man said. Kai tried not to panic as they went through halls and arrived at their car.

'I have to find a way to change you water when oxygen is exhausted,' buyer thought out loud.

'Just let me go!' Kai punched the glass again.

'Fat chance. You cost me 100 000 000 dollars. Get him in,' buyer ordered his two men.

'No one told you spend so much money!' Kai reasoned. He watched two men put something under the water tank and raise it up. Suddenly there was a thud and buyer was down.

'Sir?' both men stopped what they were doing and kneeled next their boss.

 _'What happened?'_ Kai thought and he jumped when new human stepped out and knock two men out too.

'What is this? Who are you?' Kai asked and watched human come closer and lower the tank.

 _'Was he jealous or something?'_ Kai thought when he saw two others come out. They had a blanket and jacket with a hood.

 _'Shh,'_ tallest one whispered and opened the lid.

'Wha-' Kai started but shh-ed again. Human put a box next to the tank and stood on it.

 _'Come. Hurry before they come check and they wake up,'_ human-woman spoke. Obvious kids nodded. Kai swam up and allowed woman to pull him out. As she carried him down they covered his tail.

' _Put this on,'_ woman showed a jacket. It fit and hood was pulled over Kai's head.

 _'Let's talk when we are in safe distance, okay?'_ woman said and pulled Kai up.

 _'Wait! They put tracking device on my tail,'_ Kai quickly pointed out. Woman put him down, raised the blanket and after glancing a second she found it.

 _'How do we take it off?'_ one of the kids spoke this time.

 _'They gave him a controller,'_ Kai pointed towards the buyer. Woman moved, checked his pockets and found the black control pad and pressed few buttons. With a click metal circle around his tail came off. They covered him again carried him while running to a car.

 _'You go in front,'_ she said to other kid. In minutes Kai was sitting inside, sideways, and the other kid was sitting under his tail.

No one spoke over half an hour. Then, Kai heard a sigh.

'That was scary!' kid in front said.

 _'Wait a minute!'_ Kai thought. That voice very familiar, 'Are you...' Kai began and kid turned and took the mask off.

'Yeah, it us,' Tyson said. Next Kai recognized Max and Judy.

'How did you- What?' Kai stuttered.

'It doesn't matter now. We need to get you back to ocean,' Judy said, 'And try to stay out of trouble... you know. I think your friend is waiting for you,' she added.

'Who?' Kai asked.

'He said that his name was Ray,' Max replied.

'Ray?! You saw him?!' Kai jumped forward.

'Yes. Why is that so big surprise?' Tyson was completely turned and Judy tried to get him sit forward.

'Ah... well, I...' Kai's words got stuck in his mouth. Who would it hurt that they know?

'I made a mistake and Ray paid for it. He was thrown into jail but his friends broke him out. I don't know what will happen next,' Kai explained. They looked at him shocked.

'Jail?' Max's voice was shaking.

'It's a long story and our kind is not even allowed to come surface,' Kai sighed.

'Is it because of us?' Tyson asked.

'I think so. It has been hundreds of years. Maybe even thousands,' Kai said.

'We won't tell anyone about you but we can't promise anything what bad guys will do though,' Judy apologized.

'It's fine. Thanks... by the way for saving me. Did Ray tell you about me or something?' Kai wondered.

'Yeah. That's why we knew you were captured. Rest is our work. We are here,' Judy said and pulled over to a beach. They took Kai out and carried him towards the ocean. Max pulled the blanket away and Kai took the jacket off.

'I'm off. Did Ray tell you where he was going to go?' Kai asked.

'He should be around here and not too far. Good luck and... if you need anything, come to us,' Tyson said. Kai nodded and went underwater.

'Let's continue our work. We don't know who killed the seal,' Tyson said.

'Sea lions,' Max said and turned back to the car.

'I know that!' Tyson ran after him. Judy let out a chuckle.

* * *

Kai felt amazing while swimming. It had been too long. Now, he was trying to find Ray. Kai checked the underwater caves and everything where someone could be hiding, but nothing.

'Ray, are you here?!' Kai called out carefully. He didn't see anything but small fish, a very small fish.

'Ray!' Kai raised his voice and changed directions. He called out fifteen minutes when there was answer.

'Kai? Kai!' Ray swam from behind the big rocks. Before Kai could say anything, Ray grabbed him into a hug.

'Are you okay?' Ray asked.

'Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Can't b-reathe,' Kai gasped out as Ray let go.

'What now then? We are both running,' Kai asked. Ray opened his mouth to answer but stopped.

'That's a good question,' Ray pondered, 'Maybe we should go back?' his eyes narrowed.

'No way! They will force me to marry their stupid kid and throw you in jail. Who knows what happens to Michael and others,' Kai sighed.

'Any other idea?' Ray asked.

'Just... swim around for now and try to think what to do. Maybe we should try to hide under the humans or something. King seems to want everyone stay away from them,' Kai suggested.

'That's fine for me,' Ray said and they headed towards the land. They had taken a short cut to the ocean. Kai leaded Ray towards the place where Kai first met Tyson.

* * *

 _Do review :)  
_


	7. Hurt

_This... took... FOREVER! Here you go. I decided to write another story too while doing this._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Hurt

Kai and Ray had arrived.

'Is this where you first met up with the human?' Ray asked.

'Accidently,' Kai reminded.

'Of course dude,' Ray said, 'What now? I haven't come up anything else yet.' Kai didn't say anything.

'Kai... You know as well as I do that we can't stay here. There is nothing to eat or sleep on. We have to go back and find a way to King change his mind or something. If not that, then let's go to the forbidden area,' Ray said. He had a concerned expression while Kai had annoyed and angry one.

'It's a thousand times worse than here,' Kai argued.

'That may be but... Fine,' Ray sighed, 'We are both fine now and let's keep it like that.'

'Where are you getting at?'

'I'm saying that you go where you want and I go where I want. Okay? I don't want to argue,' Ray said. Kai watched Ray turn around and start swimming away. Already Kai started to worry. Forbidden area was full with criminals. Of anything happened to Ray, Kai would feel guilt about it but Ray knew better and would stay away from it.

 _'Is he serious about going there?'_ Kai thought. His fears got better of him and he went after Ray.

'Wait up. I go with you,' Kai said and appeared next to him.

'Something told me you would change your mind,' Ray smiled.

'You little...' Kai snorted before letting out a laugh. Ray knew him too well.

* * *

In the next morning there was another call to Dickenson. There had been more animals found dead. Dickenson was getting frustrated from not getting results.

'Is it possible that they work for underground or something?' Max asked.

'That is possible,' Emily said.

'We need proof. Let's install cameras for starters. We might see them,' Judy said.

'Okay,' everyone said at the same time.

* * *

Ray and Kai had swum all night before arriving to the dark area. There were buildings and very strange looking mermaids and merman. They had scars all around their bodies.

'I say this again; this is a bad idea,' Kai sighed.

'Maybe but when and if we find a place to stay, we might get a chance to set things right. Princess finds someone who is interested in her and we get easier punishment,' Ray said.

'Ugh. That sounds too good to be true,' Kai said as they dodged other mermans and mermaids, 'Where are we even going?'

'This has been transformed into a town by its own citizens. We have to go check is there a free place to live,' Ray said.

'Alright. How...' Kai began when strangers literally jumped in front of them.

'Look here boys. We have new people in here. Let's have some fun,' one of them said.

'What do you bastards want?' Kai growled. Mermen glanced at each other before smirking.

'That was rude. You need to apologize,' tallest one said and they dashed forward. In minutes they got upper hand and had a tight hold Kai's arms.

'Let go of him!* Ray yelled but one in charge punched him.

'It looks like we need to get him first. Start!' boss ordered.

'Don't touch him!' Kai twisted in their hold but they had a tight grip. Ignoring Kai another two grabbed Ray and started punching him. Blood came out of Ray's mouth.

'Stop!' Kai yelled loudly. There were eyes watching them but nobody came into their aid. Kai's eyes widened. They stopped punching Ray who dropped down on his stomach.

'Ray? Ray!' Kai shouted and they turned to him next, 'You fuckers!' Kai added.

'You have so pretty tail. Don't worry though. We aren't going to touch it,' boss promised.

'I don't care! Let go of me!' as boss came closer Kai moved his tail, hardly. He was able to hit the boss and two others who hold his hands. Kai ripped himself out of their hold, swam to Ray, grabbed him and headed away from the town quickly. Thanks to his tail size he was able to swim away quickly but Ray was his first worry. He was hurt really badly.

 _'I hope humans can help,'_ Kai thought as he headed towards the surface again. He was disappointed to see that Tyson and others were gone. He hoped that Ray could hold out long enough. Humans could come back any moment. And they did, but not the right ones.

'Hey? Do you need help?' woman with grey hair asked. Man next to her stepped forward.

'Your friend is hurt. Let's pull him out of the water.

'No! I mean...' Kai snapped and watched humans have a confused look.

'Can you find a hu... boy named Tyson? He and his friends can help. They know about this stuff,' Kai asked.

'Okay? Just stay put,' man said and took his phone out.

'What's his last name?'

'I don't know,' Kai shook his head.

'Well... How about what he does? Is he a doctor?'

'No... He is a researcher, I think. There are Max and Judy too,' Kai tried to explain.

'I know Judy! Judy Tate. Here, this is her number,' woman gave it to the man who dialed the number.

* * *

Judy was on break when her phone rang in the next room.

'Emily?! Can you answer that? I'll be right there!' Judy called out.

'Fine!' Emily yelled back while Judy stood up and drank her coffee with one gulp. She went to next room and saw Emily near her desk.

'Judy is here. One moment... Judy, there is some man calling you,' Emily said as Judy walked closer.

'Some man?' Judy narrowed her eyes and took the phone.

'He said that boy is asking for you, Max and Tyson,' Emily said before going back to work.

'Hello? Judy here.'

 _'I'm sorry to disturb you but boy with grey and blue hair is asking help from you and doesn't appear to want it from anyone else.'_

Judy's eyes widened, Kai. He had come back but why.

'Is something wrong with him?'

 _'Yes but his friend is hurt. It looks like he got beat up or something.'_

'Okay. I will track your phone and come there.'

 _'Okay,'_ man said and kept the call open. Judy noted Tyson and Max follow her before leaving.

Eddy walked to Emily, 'What was that all about?'

'I don't know...' Emily said and took her own phone.

* * *

Elderly woman tried at least five times to get Kai and Ray out of the water but Kai shook his head. They staid quiet half an hour before familiar van appeared. Judy, Max and Tyson stepped out.

'Thank you for your help. We take it from here,' Judy said. After elderly couple was out of sight Tyson literally jumped on water.

'What happened?!' Tyson asked.

'Some bastards jumped on us when... we tried to find a place to stay. We can't go back to capital,' Kai said.

'Alright. Something tells me that you won't say why you can't go back but let's check him,' Judy said and took her different looking shoes off. She saw Kai eye at them.

'These are high heels,' Judy said and walked into water too. Then she started to check Ray's wounds.

'Is his tail okay?' Judy asked.

'I think so. They didn't hit it directly,' Kai replied.

'Alright. I see bruises on his stomach and chest, nothing feels broken either. He should be fine after he rests,' Judy said.

'Where can he rest? Sounds like they can't go anywhere safe,' Max pointed out. Judy and Tyson glanced at him dumbfounded.

'You have a point. Although... Tell us why you can't go home?' Tyson asked. Kai glared at him for a moment before sighing.

'Our _King_ and _Queen_ want me to marry their brat. Also... I broke rules by coming here and Ray got involved with it too. I don't care about the punishment but I don't Ray to suffer too,' Kai revealed.

'Sounds really bad. Isn't there any way to change their minds?' Tyson was horrified to learn what was going on under the sea.

'Well... I don't know. It's not like we can keep them inside a tank or anything,' Max said.

'How about... aquarium?' Judy asked.

'Isn't it like a glass tank Kai was in?' Max protested.

'Maybe a little bit but it's filled with salt water, there are plants and rocks and I own it. It hasn't been in use for a while,' Judy said. Max got "oh right" expression.

'Is it suitable?' Judy turned to Kai next.

'It's fine as long as both of us fit in it,' Kai grunted. He absolutely hated the thing but what can you do? Humans live on land.

'Okay. Max? Bring me blankets and let's get inside the van before anyone notices,' Judy instructed. Both boys went straight to work. In two minutes both Kai and Ray were in the van and they headed towards the place Judy mentioned.

* * *

Ray grunted and opened his eyes. He recognized Kai's figure in front of him.

'R...y? Y... al...ght?' Ray barely understood what Kai had asked. With his help Ray sat up. He glanced around and saw sand, plants and rocks but water looked weird. It was way too light blue.

'I'm okay. Where are we?' Ray was confused and even more lost when he noticed white straps around his torso.

'We are much better place than that hell hole,' Kai said. Then Ray saw figures next to them. One with red cap waved his hand.

'Are they...' Ray turned to Kai who rubbed his neck.

'Yes, they are humans who helped me. They are Tyson, Max and Judy,' Kai introduced.

'Hello,' Tyson smiled. Ray straightened up and swam closer but hit something hard.

'What is this?!' Ray growled.

'Take it easy. It's just glass. We are in... some kind of water tank,' Kai explained.

'What?! How is that better?!' Ray yelled.

'Shut up! At least no one will jump on us. I don't want to be here forever either,' Kai stated angrily, 'And you were hurt! They were the only ones I could think off.' Ray's expression changed and he sighed deeply.

'I'm sorry. You did what you had to do but... how long will we be here?'

'When you have fully healed. It should be enough,' Judy answered.

'Okay. Thank you,' Ray nodded.

'Here is some cooked wish. Eat up,' Max walked up in stairs and put two plates underwater and waited until Kai took them.

'You can hang onto the edge if you want. We will keep the glass top off,' Judy said. As Ray took the plate from Kai they had left and locked the door.

'Luckily I heal fast,' Ray stated and took a bite. Kai could hear saltiness in Ray's voice.

'What's wrong with you?' Kai grunted annoyed.

'Sorry... I don't know. I guess I'm not used to humans as much as you,' Ray said and sat down.

'At least we can think of a better plan this time,' Kai sat next to him.

'Right. One is to run around like headless fish or go back to the castle and try set things right,' Ray begun.

'Do you want to take that risk?' Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

'I am. We can't just go around like stupid fish,' Ray was sometimes even more stubborn than Kai.

'Sure,' Kai sighed and leaned against the glass and closed his eyes. Ray rubbed his temple and watched out of the glass.

* * *

'Angelina! Thomas!' man yelled.

'Yes sir!' they jumped and were very frightened. No one wanted to make him mad.

'Have you found those fuckers yet?! They have ruined my business!' man yelled.

'No sir. So sorry but we are looking into it,' Thomas said.

'You better! I still have the money I got from that fish but not for long unless he's found!' man punched the table so hard that papers and pens fell on the floor.

'Yes Sir!' Thomas and Angelina yelled and left running. Man growled and sat back down. He was pissed after finding buyer out cold and fish tank empty. He had checked cameras and three people had taken the fish.

Man stared at the newest equipment in front of him and gritted his teeth. It was the tracking device they had put on the fish's tail. Man had tuned it up and now along with tracking, it had a mic. It would work underwater.

He had big plans for the running fish.

* * *

Princess Lisa had cried a lot but she had calmed down after two days. She had wanted to go out without guards but her father was against it.

Lisa was now swimming past different stores and looking around. Guards staid close to her. After half an hour she recognized Michael.

'Hi,' Lisa swam to them.

'Oh! Your highness. How can I help you?' Michael said. His friends were standing next and behind him.

'Can I ask you something?' Lisa asked.

'Of course,' Michael replied.

'Kai hates me, doesn't he?'

'Well... Maybe a little. He hasn't ever been a fond of people, who like to decide things for you,' Michael tried to make things a little bit better.

'Like marriage?'

'Exactly and there have been rumors that your parents threatened Kai by his best friend's tail.'

Lisa got a shocked look, 'I didn't know that. I just... wanted to marry someone lovely and handsome,' Lisa lowered her head.

'In that case, don't go pick a man like from a store shelf and go meet up people and get to know them,' Michael smiled.

'I think... you have a point. I will go talk to my father and make the right decision. We don't want danger them.'

'They will get punished for breaking the rules though,' Michael reminded, 'And I bet they don't want to have their tails ruined.'

'I will take care of that. Kai did say it was an accident,' Lisa said before turning back.

'Wasn't that too quick?' Steve asked.

'Maybe but if she is serious, Kai and Ray have chance to come back,' Michael said.

'What about the humans who grabbed Kai? Do you think they will give up?' Kevin asked quietly.

'We shall see,' Michael shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 _Hope you liked and so for the wait. Do review :)_


End file.
